


Come Some Rainy Day

by MissMeggie



Series: Jax/Jenna Series- Jenna 'Verse [20]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Love, Siblings, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opie thinks about the women in his life, growing up and how quickly things can change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Some Rainy Day

Opie wants it to stop. They are fighting so loud that Jenny is burrowed into his side snotting all over his favorite Ninja Turtles t-shirt. Sometimes, Jenny bugs him but others times like now, she ain't so bad. She's three and hasn't learned to block them out yet. So, it scares her.

He hears the tinkly sound of the ice cream truck coming down their street. "Want some ice cream Jenny?" she looks at him with a tear stained face. "Otay." he steals a dollar from Pop's wallet and picks Jenny up off the carries her outside tossing over his shoulder as they leave "Mama gonna catch the Ice cream man be back." They never hear it. Sometimes he hates Pop's dumb ass club.

"Mister Crabtree. Wait!" he shouts carting Jenny down the street as the truck slows. Once he reaches the window he smiles at the grizzled little man and plunks down his dollar. "That'll get us a scoop each right?"

"Yes sir." he starts reading the selections off to Jenny when she interrupts him.

" I wants what you gets!"

"Okay two scoops of chocolate in waffles cones please." he puts Jenny down to hold the Ice cream cones. "Hold on to my shorts pocket ok Jenny we're gonna go sit on our curb ok?"

Once they were all situated he handed her one of the cones. "There ya go Jenny." he stares out at the now empty street. Screams still emitting from thier house all he really wants to do is rule his own world even if it only extends from his house and to the school. He wants it. to be his own boss maybe be a son one day and to protect his sister because as annoying as she is she looks up to him and trusts him and he knows that's important. He looks up at her ice cream is melting all down her chubby little hands and her purple t-shirt one pig tail is cock eyed he'll fix it later if she lets him. "Can I help you Jenny you're making a mess."

"No tank you Harry."

"My name is Opie."

"Harry!"

"Opie!"

"Harrold!"

"Ok ok whatever just don't call me Harrold."

-/-

You grow up and you put innocent dreams away. He still protects Jen and always will She's still like his shadow but now has a massive crush on his buddy Jax. The guys all make fun of how much he loves Jen but he doesn't care. She was the only lady in his life until that fateful day...

She walked in and it was like god had shone a spotlight on her and he couldn't think or breathe. Suddenly algerbra became much more worth his time. It took him half the year to work up the gumption to talk to her.

Her locker was jammed. He walked over placing his hand over hers and unjammed the door.

"I'm Harry Winston." She laughed and it made his heart pound. "Like the diamond guy?"

"My parents were probably stoned when they named me." he smiled. "I go by Opie."

"You look like one."

"So what's your name? Pretty nameless girl."

"It's Donna. Harry, Donna Lerner."

The first time he kissed her a month later with rain pattering down the car windows and Donna tasting of movie popcorn he'd lost his heart completely he thought it would last forver, and it did for a while until she fell to assasian's bullet.

Now though he packs those memories away in the back of his mind for rainy days.

-/-

Jen is sitting in Jax's lap talking ninety to nothing hands gesturing wildly. At the mention of Donna's name his breath caught and it must of been an audible noise because Jax's hand stills from brushing across Jen's back and Jen looks at him like she didn't mean to hurt him. He covers it quickly with a sly smirk. "That was funny! I thought she'd never get that smurf puke blue out of your hair." he teases Jen.

" I liked my smurf puke, Thank You!" She sticks her tongue out at him. Mission accomplished.

-/-

He misses her. He misses his innocence, misses life as it was and on the those lonely days he thinks about it but most days he just keeps moving.

 

AN: This was inspired by Come Some Rainy Day by Wynonna Judd. I own nothing but Jenna please review.


End file.
